


Not So Platonic

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, corpse is crushing, sykkuno is also crushingbut is confused, they both have insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Corpse does some research about platonic love, he doesn't realize that his attraction towards Sykkuno isn't as platonic as he thought until they meet up in person for the first time.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1054





	Not So Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> hi there are many mistakes in this as im posting it quickly before i go to sleep i will edit all mistakes as soon as i wake up!!!, the summary is sloppy and i came up with the title in 2 seconds lol but yes enjoy!!! this is entirely for fun i dont really ship corpse and sykkuno :)

The clip had over five thousand views and Corpse was pretty sure he was at least most of them. It was a clip of Sykkuno calling his laugh cute and it was the first thing that had given Corpse butterflies in years. He really didn’t understand this attraction he had to Sykkuno, but the thought of him had Corpse’s heart beating a thousand miles per hour in his chest.

He knew it was a friendly attraction. Corpse didn’t have a romantic crush on Sykkuno considering they both labeled themselves as heterosexual.  _ It’s not exactly platonic either _ , Corpse thought to himself as he typed his wonders into Google. He had to ask Google what these feelings were.

The first search was simple but ineffective.  _ What does it mean when you’re attracted to someone as a friend?  _ The majority of the results dealt with sexual relationships and Corpse instantly tabbed out. That was the last thing on his mind. He sighed a bit dramatically as he typed out his next attempt.  _ Platonic love.  _ This search result was much more helpful.

It talked a lot about spiritual stuff, something Corpse wasn’t too interested in, but willing to learn. Platonic love was ultimately a connection. People who have common interests and similar beliefs. Corpse decided to do more research and clicked onto an article. It basically went more into depth about how platonic love is just a friendship where you care deeply about each other. It encouraged you to be a good friend and keep that friendship going, and Corpse was working on that a lot recently.

Something then caught his eye and made him giggle a little to himself in disbelief. The article says jealousy shouldn’t exist in a platonic love relationship, but Corpse had felt himself become jealous when Toast or Karl are all over Sykkuno. Corpse wanted to believe that’s in a joking way, but he wasn’t too sure himself.

His brain hurts.

He wanted to be more open and discuss his feelings with Sykkuno. With shaking hands, he opened his Discord conversation with Sykkuno and began typing out a message.

  
  
  


CORPSE: hey Sykkuno. u busy?

Sykkuno: oh hey corpse! not busy at all um whats up ??

CORPSE: This is gonna come out of nowhere and I’m sorry if it catches you off guard

i hope it doesn’t scare you away either

  
  
  


Corpse felt like he might going to throw up. His hands felt cold and numb. He really hoped he can word this correctly. Losing Sykkuno was something Corpse couldn’t deal with. 

  
  
  


Sykkuno: is it about me calling yuor laugh cute? im sorry if that bothered you it just slipped out haha

CORPSE: yeah Sykkuno it is kind of about that. It isnt bad and it definitely didnt bother me

maybe the opposite of bothered me

Sykkuno: uhh 

  
  
  


“Oh my God,” Corpse whispered to himself, regretting what he just said. His breath hitched each time he inhaled. His eye was starting to strain so he grabbed the eyepatch hanging from his desk lamp and wrapped it around his head, gently placing it over his eye. He decided to just let it all out in his next message.

  
  
  


CORPSE: i think about you a lot. i dont have a crush on you or anything but i guess im attracted to you in a way…

have you heard of platonic love?

Sykkuno: oh gosh corpse

yes i have

is it like that? cause i feel the same !

CORPSE: yes Sykkuno :) you have no idea how relieved I am right now 

you make me feel emotions i havent been capable of feeling in years 

Sykkuno: that makes me extremely happy to hear :D

like

i want you to be happy and im glad i can do that for you

oh god what if you dont mean happiness uhh 

  
  
  


Corpse laughed fondly. He had stopped shaking and his nervousness was almost gone. Sykkuno seemed to be his comfort person. Ever since meeting Sykkuno, Corpse had noticed that his anxious and depressive tendencies had decreased.

  
  
  


CORPSE: of course i mean happiness silly

im not sure if this is too forward but

i know we live relatively close, would you like to meet up soon?

Sykkuno: umm

youre comfortblae with that? 

do you need me to say a bad word in return?!

CORPSE: looool, I wouldn’t be opposed ;)

but no, i just want to meet you. 

I want to talk to you in person and express my feelings more, you know? 

Sykkuno: i would love to meet you corpse !! 

holy crap my heart is so excited right now its doing flips

  
  
  


_ Fuck,  _ Corpse thought, typing out his final message to Sykkuno.  _ I’m totally whipped. As a friend.  _ The pair had decided on meeting up the following weekend at a place Corpse holds dear to his heart, a restaurant none other than Sizzler Steakhouse. 

—

  
  


Being in public alone was not Corpse’s strong suit. He loved coming to the Sizz… with the crew. Being here alone was a different story. It was too loud, upbeat waitresses chattering at the tables surrounding him and gigantic HD TVs blaring some ESPN sports news. With friends, Corpse could easily forget he was in public, but by himself it was becoming unbearable.

Not to mention he was getting weird stares and glares from every direction. He didn’t exactly look  _ normal.  _ Curly strands of his hair were falling into his eyes, purposely, so he couldn’t get recognized by any local supporters. He kept his black face mask on while most guests had already taken theirs off, because why would you need to wear one while eating? He wore all black clothing, black jeans paired with a black distressed sweater. He had on his rings and chains, but he guessed the thing that caught everyone's attention was the black, platform boots that tied his outfit together.

Sizzler’s attire wasn’t exactly what he had going on. Being in LA, people had no room to judge how others dressed, but apparently at the Sizz it’s a crime to be alternative. 

But yeah anyway, being alone at one of your favorite restaurants while you deal with social anxiety and hate public crowds in general? Not fun. Luckily, as Corpse looked up for the first time after staring down at the table, he caught sight of Sykkuno. Lovely Sykkuno, wearing some blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. The oldest of the two smiled widely, hand covering his mouth as he did, making his way towards Corpse’s booth and waving with his free hand.

“Uh, Corpse? I mean, I hope you’re Corpse. I think you’re Corpse. Otherwise this would be awkward,” Sykkuno greeted, and Corpse knew he was joking, because why wouldn’t it be Corpse? Mysterious, dressed in all black. Sykkuno settled himself in the booth across from Corpse and scanned the table. “No drink?”

“I wanted to wait for you,” Corpse replied, the first time he had spoken since he played Among Us the night prior. His voice raspier than usual, similar to his morning voice. He wasn’t as nervous as he thought he should be, but his throat was closing up slightly and he really should have ordered some water. “Now that you’re here, we can get some drinks now. I’m buying, by the way.”

“W– Wait! You don’t have to, um… I can buy my own? Or, or yours too!” Sykkuno stuttered, and Corpse giggled quietly as he shook his head.

“No, Sykkuno. Let me.”

With a huff, Sykkuno stubbornly agreed and gestured for a waitress. ”Hi there. I think me and my friend are ready for a drink.”

_ Friend.  _ The word left a bitter taste in Corpse’s mouth, but it shouldn’t have. He knew why they were here in the first place. He even said he was attracted to Sykkuno  _ as a friend.  _ Being pulled from his thoughts by his  _ friend _ waving a hand in his face, Corpse shook his head comically and looked up at the waitress. Seemingly impatient. “I’m sorry?”

“Drink? What do you want to drink?” She asked, tone slightly snappy, and it took everything in Corpse to stop himself from running away.

“Oh. Um, just water. Please. Thank you,” he smiled, realizing she couldn’t even see it due to the face mask he sported. He watched the short tempered waitress walk away from their table.

“Corpse?” Sykkuno asked, and Corpse’s gaze wandered to the elder’s face. “I understand why you wear the face mask… But you realize you’ve never shown any fans your face, right? People wouldn’t recognize you or anything. Just talk quiet to keep your voice hidden.”

He had a point.

“You have a point,” he decided to say. With a shaking inhale, he pulled the face mask from behind his ears and slowly removed it. It felt like a fucking movie. It felt like Hannah Montana removing her wig on national television. It felt like all eyes were on him, but in reality it was only Sykkuno… and for some reason, that was equivalent to the entire world.

“Oh, wow, Corpse…” Sykkuno said breathlessly. Corpse felt instantly insecure. Was that a good reaction, or bad?

“Am I the worst thing you’ve ever seen?” Corpse questioned, mostly in a joking manner, and Sykkuno shook his head quickly.

“No! No, um… No. You’re handsome, Corpse,” Sykkuno assured, and Corpse felt his ears warm up. He raised a curious eyebrow when he noticed Sykkuno reaching towards his face, and his body shuddered when the smaller one pushed the hair from Corpse’s eyes. Sykkuno’s fingers in his hair was something Corpse never wanted to end. It did, eventually, and Corpse longed for that feeling again.

“You have pretty eyes,” Sykkuno whispered, suddenly freezing in place. He looked as if he realized something and he took his hand away before placing them in his lap. He faked a cough awkwardly, “I’m sorry.”

“You are going to be the death of me,” Corpse murmured with a small grin. They both laughed quietly. The waitress soon came back with their drinks, placing a glass of water in front of Corpse and some tea in front of Sykkuno.

“Hey,” the waitress said to Corpse, smacking her gum obnoxiously. “You’re actually kinda cute…” She trailed off, twirling her hair around her finger and popping a hip out. “Do you–”

She was cut off by Sykkuno clearing his throat, eyes narrowed as he got the attention of the waitress. “We’re ready to order.”

Corpse’s lips parted in shock as he remembered something he read in that article.  _ Jealously.  _ Something that wasn’t considered platonic. You don’t get jealous in platonic love relationships, but Sykkuno was jealous of the waitress hitting on Corpse. That had him feeling suddenly giddy, a large smile stretching across his features. He didn’t realize how insane he looked until he noticed both the waitress and Sykkuno staring at him in confusion. He bit his lower lip to contain his smile a little before pointing to his order on the menu. “I would like the steak and lobster. With the baked potato.”

“Uh, okay,” the waitress replied. Corpse was being judged big time, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care because Sykkuno was protective over him and the thought made Corpse’s heart skip a few beats. Speaking of Sykkuno, he watched Corpse obliviously before turning his attention towards the waitress once more.

“Dino nuggets with fries, please,” Sykkuno hummed before handing his menu to the waitress. Corpse laughed, covering his mouth to muffle the sound. The waitress furrowed her eyebrows, glancing at the pair before mumbling, ‘ _ that will be right out.’ _

“Whatcha laughin’ at, Corpse?” Sykkuno questioned, head tilted, puzzled. Corpse just laughed again, the high pitched giggle extremely different from his speaking voice.

“You ordered fucking  _ dino nuggets _ ,” Corpse gushed, clearly amused. “Off of the kids menu!”

“Yeah? Uh, I like… Dino nuggets…” Sykkuno nodded, eyes shut as he gave Corpse a close mouthed grin. “But anyway… We have some talking to do, right?”

_ Oh shit.  _ Corpse completely forgot why they were here in the first place. His hand clutched his water, his skin somewhat still sweaty against the freezing cold glass. He inhaled shakily before nodding in agreement. “Yeah. I guess we do.”

“Do– Do you like me, Corpse?” Sykkuno asked, pausing before he added, “As in more than a f– friend?”

“I don’t know, Sy,” Corpse confessed with a sigh, the nickname slipping from his lips naturally. His eyes snapped to Sykkuno’s. “Sorry. That just slipped out.”

“No, no! I, uh, heh, I like that, actually. It’s kinda cute,” Sykkuno assured, hiding his bashful smile with a hand. God, Corpse wished he wouldn’t hide that smile. Corpse was so blown away by the cuteness in front of him that he barely caught what Sykkuno said next. “I like you, too, actually. You’re kinda cute.”

“Wait,  _ what?!”  _ Corpse gasped, staring at Sykkuno, eyes frantically searching the others. Did Corpse hear that right? Sykkuno stayed silent, painfully aware of what he just did to Corpse. “I might throw up.”

“Oh…” Sykkuno mumbled, his smile faltering. His eyes darted to the table. Corpse realized what he said and he shook his head desperately.

“Nonononono! Not like that. Not like that,” Corpse promised, wetting his suddenly dry lips. He took a sip from his water, the glass nearly overflowing after the ice had melted. “ _ Fuck.  _ You make me so nervous.”

The butterflies in Corpse’s stomach were going wild, flying around and running into his intestines and shit. Sykkuno let out a breath of relief. “Well that’s good. Um, do you like me back?”

Damn, when did Sykkuno become so casual about all this? The unexpected confidence was kinda hot and Corpse had to think of quite literal corpses to will away some unwelcoming thoughts. “What do you think?”

“I think your attraction towards me is not as platonic as you think.”

“You’re completely accurate…” Corpse mumbled in defeat. His brain was short circuiting. His leg bounced quickly underneath the table, an anxious tick he had acquired over the years. “I think I have a schoolgirl crush on you. Like, with the giggly shit and everything.”

“Your laugh  _ is  _ cute,” Sykkuno teased, laughing a little himself when he saw Corpse’s cheeks turn red. Sykkuno calling Corpse’s laugh is what ultimately led to all of this, and hearing him say it to his face was something he didn’t know he needed.

Corpse’s hands started shaking. He began contemplating the future of his and Sykkuno’s relationship. Being in a relationship overwhelmed him, the publicity and attention it received was something Corpse didn’t want to deal with for years. He was nervous, apparently visibly because Sykkuno gently placed his hand over Corpse’s trembling hand. “It’s okay, Corpse. I… I’m just as nervous about this as you are. Nothing has to happen right now. We… We don’t even have to tell anyone. Our little secret, right?” 

“Mm,” Corpse hummed in approval, taking a deep breath before flipping his hand over under Sykkuno’s and intertwining their fingers. Public affection was hard for him, but he wanted to show Sykkuno his endearment. The older of the two let out a surprised  _ ‘oh!’  _ when Corpse grabbed ahold of his hand. They both grinned at each other, looking into each other’s eyes.

Then Sykkuno pulled his hand away abruptly. Corpse furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before startling when the waitress showed up next to their booth with the food. “Sorry it took so long, guys. Here’s the steak and lobster.” She set the plate full of food in front of Corpse and his stomach grumbled at the sight. He hadn’t eaten all day. “And the dino nuggets for you.” She placed Sykkuno’s food in front of him and actually  _ smiled. _

“Let me know if you guys need anything,” she said. “You guys are very cute.”

As the waitress walked away, Corpse let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He looked back at Sykkuno who looked a bit off. “Um, wow! Haha, guess she isn’t a total bitch.”

“ _ What?!”  _ Corpse exclaimed, not believing his ears. Did Sykkuno just..? If Corpse were eating or drinking anything right now, he would be choking. “You just swore!”

“I said I would!” Sykkuno retorted, once again using his hand to hide his smile. Corpse frowned for a brief second before grabbing a fork.

“Do you wanna come back to my apartment after this?” Corpse asked, hoping it wasn’t too forward. When Sykkuno nodded in agreement, Corpse relaxed and took his first bite.

They continued eating their dinner, occasionally striking up random conversations and laughing at each other’s jokes. Corpse did in fact pay for both of their meals, a persistent Sykkuno eventually accepting after Corpse said he could pay for their next meal. Corpse wouldn’t let that happen though.

  
  


—

  
  


The drive to Corpse’s apartment was comfortable. It was mostly silent despite the infrequent chats about the songs on the radio. After a few moments of silence, Sykkuno spoke up.

“Um… This is gonna sound awkward, but… I’m not ready for anything dirty,” he blurted, and Corpse nearly lost control of the wheel. The car swerved into the next lane before he regained control. “Corpse?!”

“Why the hell would we do anything ‘dirty’ tonight?!” Corpse asked in genuine shock, not knowing whether to laugh or jump out of the car. “Please know that you don’t have to worry about that, oh my God.”

“Oh, s– sorry. I just wanted to tell you.”

“I’m glad you did. Thank you. We’re just going to hang out tonight, okay?” Corpse ensured. Sykkuno hummed in acknowledgement.

From the corner of his eye, Corpse noticed Sykkuno staring at his hands around the wheel. He liked to tease, so he flexed his fingers around the wheel. He gripped it until his veins were protruding and he heard Sykkuno’s breath hitch.

“You do have, uh, nice hands…” Sykkuno trailed off, nibbling on his bottom lip. Corpse just smirked.

They arrived at Corpse’s apartment complex minutes later. They made their way to his building and reached the front door. 

“Sorry it’s not anything fancy,” Corpse said as he unlocked and opened the door. He led Sykkuno inside before closing the door behind them. “It’s a roof over my head.”

“Are you kidding?” Sykkuno asked, looking a little surprised. “This is one of the nicest apartment complexes in town! I like the way you, um... Decorated.”

Corpse huffed a laugh. Decorated? He didn’t even try. His walls were stripped bare except for some lively plants hanging from some wall mounted vases. He had the usual furniture; a couch, a tv, dining table, kitchen appliances. There was a broken mirror in the corner, but he trusted that Sykkuno wouldn’t mention it.

“Where’s your room?” Sykkuno asked, and Corpse pointed down a hallway next to the kitchen.

“We don’t go in there,” Corpse mumbled. It was known that no one ever enters his bedroom.

“Yet,” Sykkuno whispered under his breath and Corpse choked on air. He coughed and Sykkuno had to pat his back until he calmed down.

“You literally said no dirty stuff!” Corpse gaped, his mind racing. It was too soon for that. What was happening?

“I never said never!” teased Sykkuno, plopping himself down onto the couch. He sat with his legs crossed and it was the cutest thing Corpse had ever seen. “There is something I wanna do, but we gotta talk first.”

“Oh,” Corpse said dumbly, not even able to guess what Sykkuno meant by any of that after the amount of surprises he had already given that night. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Just water. I think we need to be sober,” Sykkuno replied and Corpse agreed. He went into the kitchen to grab two water bottles, handing one to Sykkuno once he returned to the living room. He sat down next to Sykkuno, close enough to where his knee touched Corpse’s thigh. “Okay, I know we’re far from relationship territory, but we obviously need to communicate beforehand.”

Corpse hummed. It was weird hearing Sykkuno speak without stuttering and fumbling over his words cutely. He really meant business, Corpse figured. “Yeah… I’m a little nervous, like actually.”

“I know you are. I am too,” Sykkuno concurred, bobbing his head. He shut his eyes, appearing to be deep in thought. Moments passed and Sykkuno spoke. “I thought I was straight until I met you.”

“Oh yeah, me too. 100% percent,” Corpse responded. Just this week Corpse had been wondering why he had romantic feelings towards Sykkuno if he had been heterosexual his whole life. He even tried to convince himself these feelings were totally platonic. Yeah, no. 

“I don’t know how easily I can accept myself,” Sykkuno admitted with a sigh, and Corpse whipped his head towards the other. Sykkuno must have understood his concern because he hurriedly tried to explain himself. “W– Wait! That sounded bad. I’m not against it, I just… I don’t know. It feels a little weird. I’ve never, um, been attracted to guys, y’know?”

Corpse didn’t know. He had always been open about finding men attractive. He always preached how that didn’t make him any less straight. That was, until now. Now, he had a crush on Sykkuno and wanted nothing more than to kiss him silly. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“I get you. It won’t be easy,” Corpse avowed. He placed a hand on Sykkuno’s thigh and was surprised when Sykkuno started to play with his rings. It felt right. Corpse felt warm all over. “You found yourself, though. You don’t need to label yourself, yeah? You can be attracted to anyone you want. We don’t need labels.”

“Yeah, I– I guess you’re right,” Sykkuno smiled, too occupied to cover it. Corpse finally got a good look at this man’s smile and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. “What are you looking at? Somethin’ on my face?”

“Just a pretty smile,” replied Corpse smoothly. Sykkuno gasped and tried to cover his growing smile, but Corpse kept his hand in place. “Please don’t cover it. You look good with a smile.”

“Oh gosh, Corpse,” Sykkuno chuckled awkwardly. He didn’t know how to take compliments and Corpse completely understood that. “What are we going to tell our friends? Our supporters? Oh God, what if they don’t–”

“Baby, it’s 2020 and we live in LA,” Corpse paused. Did he just call Sykkuno baby? Sykkuno must have been too distracted to even notice what just happened because he didn’t acknowledge it. Or maybe he did hear it and chose not to acknowledge it? This was going to eat at Corpse’s mind for the rest of eternity. He continued, “We befriended some good people. Our friends will be happy for us if we decide to tell them. And for our supporters? You know they already ship us. They’re going to be so fucking happy.”

They both laughed because they knew that was true. Corpse could hear Sykkuno’s breathing start to calm down. His fingers ran across the chipped, black nail polish on Corpse’s fingernails. The younger of the two felt so at peace, he could fall asleep.

“You have no idea how fucking scared I am, Sy. I’m terrified. I don’t do love.” They both tensed at the use of the L word, but didn’t speak of it. “I’m willing to try this for you. You give me emotions that I haven’t felt in years. I have no idea what I’m even doing.”

“Well, right now you’re sitting next to me, talking,” Sykkuno answered sarcastically. Corpse laughed fondly.

“You know what I mean,” he said.

Silence overtook them once again, the sound of their breathing the only audible thing in the room. Suddenly, Sykkuno sat up straight and maneuvered his body to face Corpse. “There is… One thing I wanna do, um…”

Before Corpse could question him, he felt a pair of warm lips on his own and let out a surprised grunt. His mind was too busy racing that he forgot to kiss back, and Sykkuno pulled back swiftly. “I’m– I’m so sorry! I don’t–”

Sykkuno was cut off by Corpse’s lips on his again, the dark haired man placing each hand on Sykkuno’s flustered cheeks. Corpse moved to where he was on his knees on the couch, facing Sykkuno and slightly hovering above him. Sykkuno nipped at Corpse’s bottom lip and he groaned softly before tentatively pulling away. “Not yet, remember?”

“Right…” Sykkuno muttered, hesitant. Corpse almost felt bad, but they were Sykkuno’s own rules. Sykkuno pecked Corpse’s lips once more before settling back onto the couch comfortably. “I, uh. I like it when you call me baby, by the way.”

_ Shit.  _ “Oh. You heard that?”

“You said it plain as day,” Sykkuno smirked, pulling Corpse back into a seated position and resting his head against the man’s shoulder. Corpse’s chest tightened lovingly. “Wanna watch a movie or somethin’?”

Corpse glanced at the digital clock next to the TV. It was a little after 10pm. Did Sykkuno plan on staying the night? Corpse could feel anxiety start to kick in, heartbeat picking up. Sykkuno must have taken notice. “I can sleep on the couch, Corpse. That’s what I had planned, anyway.”

“We both sleep on the couch,” Corpse murmured, disbelieving how fast Sykkuno can calm his nerves. “Sleepover? I have popcorn.”

“I would like that!” Sykkuno nodded quickly with a grin, not even attempting to hide it. Good, they both seem to be making progress in their insecurities. Corpse giggled softly, pecking Sykkuno’s cheek before standing up from the couch. 

“I’ll get popcorn. You choose the movie, hm?” Corpse tossed the remote in Sykkuno’s direction. When Sykkuno caught the remote and agreed, Corpse made his way to the kitchen once more to grab some popcorn.

This was going to be a crazy emotional journey, Corpse thought as he opened the pantry. As he grabbed a packet of popcorn, Corpse pondered the future of himself and Sykkuno. There was nothing to be worried about except their own feelings. They had support from their friends and fans and that’s all you could really ask for.

Never in a million years would Corpse had thought he’d catch feelings for a guy he met playing Among Us. But in this moment, he wouldn’t want it any other way. 


End file.
